Rejection and Affection
by NiightLiite
Summary: Roxanne was hoping for a calm date with Bernard and a relaxing weekend... What she got was completley the opposite! A short aftermath of 'Rejection in the Rain'... following a couple of days in the life of Megamind and Roxannes investigation to discovering what Hal is up to and their slowly developing love life :) Im sorry the first chapter is so short the nest will be longer :D
1. The Rejection

**So I watched Megamind the other day and I am in love with it - sadly I can't watch it again until I get it for Christmas :( But until I get it I just read fanfictions and I decided to write one :D There is a playlist that has been created on my youtube account... OK so its continued from the Rejection in the Rain scene, enjoy! **

**SONG 1 - Chapter 1:- ** watch?v=VMGh3Ts5-WQ&list=PL33BCE2yQkl8GYL8korLsflsWmF WmmQ_5

Roxanne walked back home in the rain, the events of the night repeating in her mind, over and over... She had left home expecting a nice and relaxing date with Bernard, but ended up being 'saved' by Hal instead who she assumed had been created my Megamind, _craving_ for attention. After she had escaped from him, she arrived at the restraunt that her and Bernard had agreed to meet up at... When she sat down she had a small conversation with him, but shortly after she found herself leaning forward and kissing him. As she closed her eyes, she saw Bernards face and had a moment of passion with him, soon, she started to hear people around the room gasping and screaming. She opened her eyes to see what was happening but saw it immediatly, Megamind was infront of her, _kissing_ her... She didn't know this had happened and she couldn't see Bernard anywhere, when he opened his eyes, he seemed as suprised as her. She pushed him away immediatly as he realised why she was so shocked, he flicked through a couple of what she belived to be holograms before she chucked water on him and he turned back into Megamind. Heartbroken, she left the restraunt. She was still walking home, cold, recalling how much she had enjoyed that kiss, she had never really hated Megamind and until that moment she had never realised how much she liked him. But she knew she could _never_ be with him, he was a villain, she was his victim... It wouldn't work out, besides, imagine all of the attention she would be drawing to herself, she could see it now... 'Famous reporter gets together with Metro Citys biggest villain'... _Never, never, never_. She repeated that word in her head just to make sure she understood it herself, _never_. Her thoughts were soon interupted by the screeching of a car, but no vehicle could be seen anywhere. Then she remembered what sort of car Megamind had, an invisible one, it had to be him following her. She kept on walking but soon there was a car parked infront of her and a blue alien emerging from it, he looked confused and upset, but right now she didn't care.

'I can explain!' He cried, holding a hand out to her to make her listen, she turned away and an perturbed noise, he sighed. 'What about everything you just said... About judging a book by its cover!?' She became angry and turned back to him, letting all her rage out on him

'Well lets take a look at the contents then, shall we!?' She shouted, shoving him back a little 'You destroyed MetroMan, you took over the city and then you actually got me to _care_ about you!' She saw him look down and she bit her lip and narrowed her eyes 'Why are you so evil?' She asked, trying to be calm but she couldn't control her rage 'Tricking me! What could you possibly hope to gain?' She sighed, he lifted his head slowly, his emerald green eyes shining brightly with the reflection of the moon. He looked at her with those eyes and gave her a look which made her heart sink, but she finally understood what he was doing and why... 'Wait a minute...' She gasped, a little bit of sarcasm within the gasp 'I don't belive this' Roxanne said, shaking her head 'Did you actually think I would ever be with you?' The arrival of this question seemed to hit him with despair and heartbreak, he slowly looked down.

'No...' He whispered, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. Roxanne shook her head again and walked away from him, small tears falling from her eyes. Megamind turned to watch her as she walked away and soon began walking in the opposite direction, Roxanne turned around, regretting what she had said, it had obviously had much more of an impact on him then it was meant to. He was already walking away slowly, swaying slightly, the sight of him made her feel even more guilty and she felt the urge to go after him and apologize.

_No..._ She thought to herself... _He tricked me, he is a heartless villain, this is just one of his stupid plans... _But even still she wanted to be with him, more than she ever thought she would, but within the next few seconds, he disappeared in the rain and fog. She turned back and started walking back home, but her walk was interupted by a shout that sounded something like 'You lying little shit!' followed by some, what she belived to be, punches and then a short scream of pain that sounded familiar. The scream made her look back, she ran to the spot where she had heard the shouts, faster and faster. As she turned the corner of a building, she soon saw a scene she was not expecting...

**Well I know its really bad but I just wanted to do something small and samilliar to the film. The song (9 crimes) which is the theme for this chapter matches the couple really well, especially the Rejection in the Rain scene. I ended it with a bit of a cliffhanger and I know my punctuation and spelling is AWFUL but I needed to make this story so I could unleash this idea! It has been caged up inside me for 2 weeks but all I had was notepad and it wouldn't let me use it so I had to wait til I could download WordPad... but at least its up now. **

**Next one will be up soon but please leave your reviews and favourite the story if your intrested... **

**Next chapter: Roxanne and Megamind work together to find out why Tighten 'Hal' is using his powers for his own use instead of defeating evil... Bye!**


	2. The Truth

**Im so sorry my first chapter was so short I promise this one is going to be longer :) In this one we find out what exactly it was that Roxanne saw after dumping Megamind in the rain. I bet if you read the last chapter then you realised the song didn't work :( But this time I will give you the name of the songs so you can find them... because this is going to be a longer chapter (fingers crossed) there is gonna be a few songs... but enjoy anyways... (SORRY IF I HAVE BAD GRAMMER/SPELLING/PUNCTUATION!)**

**Songs - 1) 9 Crimes (Damien Rice) **

**2) Misguided Ghosts (Paramore) **

**3) Decode (Paramore) **

...

Roxanne's eyes widened at the horrific scene infront of her. Her camera man Hal, who had now become Metro Citys new 'hero' Tighten, was punching and kicking the blue villain. Megamind was bleeding and had many scratches and bruises appearing on his head and arms, he was trying to fight back but appeared not to have the strength to, he fell to the floor and held out his arms to try and push himself up as he looked at Hal, Roxanne stood watching in shock, Hal was now staring at Megamind with narrowed eyes and a smirk...

'Your pathetic!' Cried Hal, he picked Megamind up by his collar, even he was no use against Hal's new superstrength 'Your supposed to be this big, evil villain but you don't even have the energy to throw one single punch!' Hal threw him back on the floor 'How does it feel Megamind? To be unloved, hated, rejected? It sucks doesn't it!? I should know! But at least I have a family, and what do you have!? Nothing!' Megamind rose slowly, wiping away the blood on his lip

'At least, I have hope...' He said wearily, Hal looked at him with curiousity 'Maybe I am pathetic, maybe I have failed every attempt to try and claim the city as mine, I got lucky this time... And do you know why!?' Hal shrugged 'Because I kept up my hope that one day I would defeat Metro Man, I held onto that. But most importantly, I had something worth fighting for, I finally had a reason to win!'

'And what would that be?' Hal shouted, edging forward to him making Megamind step back a bit, he was fully aware of what Hal could do to him, he had just experienced one half of it 'Would it be the girl who just dumped you!? The girl who just told you she would never be with you!?' He laughed, Megamind looked down and Roxanne felt her fists clench and she wanted to run up and give him a hug... He really does _love her_...

'What if she is the reason?' Megamind shouted, going up to him so they were face to face 'What are you gonna do about it, creep?' He smirked as Hal's mouth formed in an O shape, he was just about to punch him again but he didn't mind, it would serve him right for beliving that such a beautiful and intelligent lady could love a blue alien like himself... Hal's fist raised and Megamind closed his eyes, ready for it, he could feel his fist going closer... closer, but nothing came. He opened his eyes again to see Hal being held back by Roxanne, who had jumped in at the last minute to help him... Megamind stood quite still, anxious incase she had heard anything he had said, or failed to belive it. To his suprise, Roxanne stepped infront of Hal as to stop him from punching Megamind, she stood quite close to him and narrowed her eyes at him

'Leave him alone!' She shouted 'Your such a _jerk_! You think just because you've got these new powers, that your the boss of everything! Your just a camera man, your creepy and selfish and im so fed up of you trying to flirt with me and invite me somewhere!' Hal stared at her with raised eyebrows and widened eyes, Megamind watched her, confused, noticing that she seemed to be edging closer to him 'When are you going to accept that I don't want to be with you!?' She shouted at him, with a tired but strong voice. Hal edged back a bit, clenching his fists, within the next few seconds, he had flown away, he was gone. Roxanne turned around quickly and slapped Megamind across the face, he touched his cheek where she had hit him and looked at her in shock

'What was that for!?' He cried, she shook her head and her angry expression turned happy and she ran to him and clutched him close to her, not wanting to let go. He was suprised at this sudden gesture, but found himself raising his hands to hold onto her as she lay her head on his shoulder.

'For not telling me how you really felt...' Roxanne whispered in his ear as she drew back and smiled at him. Megamind blushed but smiled back, he was glad that she finally understood but he couldn't seem to bring himself to just willingly let her be with him, he sighed.

'Im sorry...' He said shakily, Roxanne looked at him curiously 'I don't know what I was thinking... I know you don't want to be with me, im stupid for beliving I could make it work. But maybe we can just forget about it?' He wasn't looking at her, she didn't think he could. He would occasionaly look in her eyes for a moment before flickering away again, like he couldn't bare to look at her. Roxanne thought for a second, noticing that Megamind appeared to be doing so to, but in the end he looked up to her and she shook her head. He was dumbfounded, completley baffled.

'I can't forget about it' Roxanne sighed

'Why not?'

'Because!' She snapped, eyes widended, mouth agape. She stayed in this position for serveral seconds, although it felt like a million years when she was looking into his eyes. Those deep green emerald eyes, that sparkled so brightly, _impossibly beautiful_... 'Because...' She repeated, stuttering on the S, she grabbed his hands and hugged him once again, pulling him closer. 'Because I don't want to.' Megamind jerked back.

'W-what?'

'You heard me'

'What about what you just said!' He snapped, not meaning to, but he seemed quite angry about what she had said 'Do you think I _like_ being evil? Do you think its _easy_, being the most _hated_ person in the whole city? Trying to win, but _losing_!?'

'You won this time' She interupted, shivering a bit as she remembered the awful events of the day he had won, Metro Man's skeleton lying on the floor, how shocked she was, but also how sad Megamind seemed. He'd won, but he looked upset about it, like he had just killed his _brother_.

'You heard what I just said to Hol-'

'Hal' Roxanne corrected

'Whatever!' He snapped 'I thought - I thought I was going to be able to escape... _me_' He turned away from her, pacing 'I thought that being disguised as Bernaard, I would be able to live a different life with you. But I got it wrong, I screwed up and I knew, I knew it wouldn't work but at least it paid of. Having those days with you made me feel normal again, like I wasn't that lonley blue alien that I have been my whole life.' These words hit her like an arrow, _killing_ her with each syllable... She understood how he felt, she went to high school with him. He would usually sit at the back of the classroom and talk to his pet fish, Minion, she would sometimes talk to him, but she would be stopped by Metro Man, or Wayne Scott back then. She remembered how lonely he was, always bullied and beaten up by the other students, sometimes it was like she was the only one who wasn't laughing, she wanted to take his place so she could take the pain instead of him. With all these memorys clogging her mind, she nearly completley nearly forgot about her situation now, but since she had remembered all of this, she felt the urge to place a comforting hand on his shoulder... So she did. He shivered at her touch, but seemed comfortable with it, he placed his hand ontop of hers, like he had remembered the same things.

'Why didn't you tell me?' She asked calmly

'Because you hate me!' He said sarcastically, turning back to her to give her that look that said _'DUH!', _she admired that look, it fitted so well on his face, but it wasn't true.

'I don't hate you,' she smiled 'what gave you that idea?' She was smirking now

'Because I kidnap you every week, I put you in life threatening situations and I killed your boyfriend!'

'Wayne was not my boyfriend!' She snapped, it made him jump a bit, she had never called him by his first name in front of him before.

'What? But I thought he was...'

'Everyone did. We were supposed to be this massive celebrity couple, the famous reporter from channel 7 and Metro Citys own hero... It was all planned out by the press, a scam to make money, raise more fans for channel 7, more Metro Man supporters...' Roxanne sighed 'I never wanted to be with him, cause I always liked someone else, but I couldn't say anything because everyone would think I was crazy, especially him. But then I realised that he liked me as well, and now im starting to not care what the press will say, I just want to get on with my life' She looked at him, he was smiling in a comforting way, it made her feel safe. He walked towards her, still smiling.

'So who is the lucky guy?' He asked smoothly, face to face with her now.

'I think thats already been established, don't you?' She smirked. She felt herself leaning closer to him, he was doing the same. It wasn't long before she felt his breath on her face, and then their lips connected...

To him it was like a dream come true, the touch of her lips was... undescribable. The girl he had loved all his life, the one he had kidnapped over and over just to talk to her, was kissing him, _him_. Not Bernaard... _him_. It was overwhelming, he wrapped his arms round her and moved his hands around her back, as the kiss became deeper, more passionate. He had imagined this moment for years, it was coming true right in front of him, she had her hands around his neck, willingly letting themselves open up, release the feelings inside, like a secret waiting to be spilt, an egg about to be cracked. He moved his hand to her cheek, and stroked it with his thumb, cupping her chin with the other. Soon it became raining heavily, the sudden outburst of thunder and lighting made them pull away, staring at the sky. When they turned back to eachother, they smiled, looking into eachothers eyes. He lifted up his cape over her head and lead her to the abandoned observatory, where they sheltered from the rain.

Hal flew through the rain, his eyes were foggy from all the water in his eyes, but he got there in the end. He arrived at a small cottage, it was a little broken down from the outside, and the door was bolted shut. He didn't care, within a few seconds after he had punched the lock, it split open, making the door move on its hinges, allowing him in. As he entered, the enviroment changed... The room was lined with white wallpaper, displaying capes and trophies and medals. Each one had something to do with Metro Man. He had gone to Metro Man's home to investigate, search for something that could completley destroy Megamind, obliverate him. Surely he would of had something somewhere, just in case one of Megaminds plots had actually succeded... Then he noticed another door next to a television set, (which was on?) He entered the room to find a _slightly_ older version of whom he pressumed to be Metro Man, sitting on a couch. He couldn't belive it, his mouth was stuck in the shape of an O, eyes fixed on the figure that was belived to be dead. Wayne didn't seem bothered by the sudden arrival of Hal, just a little confused as to why he was here.

'M-Metro Man!?' Hal stuttered, but Wayne just laughed loudly, scratching his head and eventually standing up

'YOU? Your my_ replacement_!?' He laughed some more 'I though Metro could do better!' Hal snorted

'Im actually really good at this hero stuff! But anyways - YOUR _ALIVE_!?'

'Well... I hope so! If im not then your seeing ghosts! But yes, I am alive.'

'How?'

'Good question!' Wayne answered, sitting back down 'You'd better sit to, its a long story' He gestured to a chair opposite the couch, Hal sat down in it anxiously, he actually did belive he was talking to Metro Man's ghost, but he listened all the same. 'It started when I was on my way to safe Roxanne from Megamind, I didn't feel like doing it just then, so I decided to use my supertravel to do a little investigating!'

'Super what?' Hal interupted, Metro Man scrunched his nose, showing signs of annoyance

'Supertravel - I can also teleport to the future or past whenever I want' He answered, Hal gave a noise of realisation, Wayne rolled his eyes and continued.. 'So I went to the future to see what it would be like for us in the future... Me, Megamind and Roxanne... To see if we would still be doing the same thing, but whilst I was there I realised something strange...'

'And that was?' Hal interupted again, Wayne facepalmed.

'I was getting to that! But anyways, I saw Megamind walking through the streets -'

'Whats strange about that?'

'LET ME FINISH!' Wayne snapped, Hal fell silent as Wayne cleared his throat and sat back 'He was with Roxanne, they were talking, laughing and well... kissing...' Hal snorted and crossed his arms, cursing under his breath 'Well everybody knows that Roxanne should be with me-' Hal looked at him with distaste '-so I decided to _kill_ Megamind!' He stood up and flew over to the fridge and got himself a beer, much to Hals suprise.

'But he is still alive and your... technically _dead_.' Hal pointed out, Metro Man sighed again

'I am fully _aware_... However, I went back to my own time and went to Megaminds base using my superspeed to try and work out what his plan was this time. Upon examination I realised he was going to try and kill me with a death laser powered by the sun. So I went to the place that Megamind had set for me to die and pretended that I was weakened by the copper lacing' Hal nodded as Wayne continued 'As soon as the death ray hit the observatory, I went over to a science school down the road and borrowed one of their prop skeletons and placed one of my spare capes around its shoulder bones. I threw it at the place where I had seen Megamind watching so it would land exactly where he was so he would think I was dead... and thats it. Metro Man was officialy _dead_... Sort of.' Hal looked very confused now, he was also intrigued in Wayne's story

'So, how does that kill Megamind?'

'Ah, well thats the clever part see... I 'died' so I would have time to think about it, to gain a plan on how to make sure they would never end up together. After a while of being dead, I would appear up again just as Megamind thinks its safe to make a move, when he is at his weakest, and then... A few punches, kicks and maybe stabbing, he would be dead, and Roxanne would be mine!' Wayne gleamed with pride, he obviously knew his plan could not fail. Hal showed excitment but also distaste in this plan. He wanted Megamind to die, but he wanted to be with Roxanne.

_'If I am able to come up with a plan to kill Metro Man after he has killed Megamind, Roxanne would thank me for killing Megaminds murderer and avenging him! And then she would love me!' _

Hal smirked before saying 'Its _perfect_!' Metro Man nodded in agreement, beliving he was referring to his plan to kill Megamind.

'We just need a date, do you know a good time to make a move - when is Megamind at his _weakest_?'

'Its mostly when he is with Roxanne, they are already a couple I belive, I saw them _kissing _earlier. But if we give them time to settle into the relationship, to think everythings OK, to expect nothing dangerous to happen... Then I... I mean we can make a move!' Hal stood up triumphantly.

'Brillaint Hol!'

'Its- Its Hal'

'Sure it is!' Wayne replied, obviously not listening to the correction of his name 'So its decided... Give it a couple of weeks and then...' Wayne smirked, laughing like an evil genius, even though he was the hero, 'Megamind will _die_!'

**Phew - done! So im hoping this chapter is better than the last :) I spent about 1 and a half days writing this and the other half thinking of a conclusion to this chapter! :S **

**I think im obssesed with writing fanfics now - but I had 2 followers and i think one review last time which is good considering I only put it up a day ago :D So thanks to - Rocky Rooster for the review :) **

**Leave some more reviews if you enjoyed todays and favourite and follow if its good! Cya! **

**Next time - Megamind and Roxanne's relationship becomes public and news starts to break out of sightings of Metro Man roming the streets **

_**-BubleGumTongue**_


	3. Teaming Up

**Hey guys - my last chapter turned out to be quite enjoyed! So glad it was! Some of the messgaes and reviews inspired me to finish this completley and not just leave it dead halfway through :) So I hope you enjoy this one - music below **

**1) The Power of Love (Gabrielle Aplin) **

**2) Never To Late (Three Days Grace)**

The storm that followed that night forced Megamind and Roxanne to sleep at the observatory. It was quite cold there but whilst they were rumaging through a few things that were locked away, they discovered that the place actually supplied blankets and air beds. As Megamind was setting up his bed, he noticed that Roxanne had gone very quiet, this was very unusual because she was the one that talked the most out of her and him, she hadn't stopped talking until they found the beds and then just turned silent, like she was no longer there. He suddenly froze when he realised Roxanne was staring at him back with concern flickering through her eyes, he decided this was the best time to ask her why she was so quiet, to make it not seem strange that he was staring at her like a pervert...

'Roxanne, are you alright?' Megamind asked, dropping the air bed onto the floor. For a while Roxanne didn't respond, just stood there, staring into his eyes. Her eyes, were like diamonds, blue and silver combined into a beautiful mixture that reflected brightly in the light coming from the lamp that he had lit earlier. She then responded by breathing in, shuddering on the inhale, and exhaling. 'Roxanne?' Her name made her turn away apparently, because her eyes darted to the floor, she looked back to him with a small tear in her eye.

'What if he comes back?' She questioned, Megamind didn't know exactly who she was referring to, at first it sounded like she might of been talking about Metro Man, but he couldn't come back - could he?

'Who? Do you mean Metro Man?' He asked, she shook her head and wiped away her tear.

'No, I mean Hal' Megamind eyed her curiously 'He really hurt you tonight,'

'Thanks for reminding me' He interupted sarcastically, she was trying to look 'not amused' but the side of her lip twitched up a bit - giving off that she was holding in her laughter, but her face turned serious again.

'I mean it Megamind!' She shouted, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, the way she said his name made him shudder 'He did this to you because you went on a date with me... Imagine what he would do if he found out that we kissed - without disguises, I mean' She had a point actually, but his mind seemed to only flick through reasons on how to protect her rather then himself, he brushed his thumb along her cheek, wiping away the water line down her face that the tear had left. Megamind sighed,

'As long as you really want..._this_... Then I will do what I can to make sure that Hal doesn't try to hurt me or you. But right now, the only thing we need to worry about is making sure we both get some sleep.' His words made sense to her, they were the only things that made sense at the moment, his words and him. He was making her feel better about the whole situation, and she loved him for that.

'You know I do want to be with you Megamind,' She replied quietly, he smiled at her, she leant forward and kissed him softly. But as she began placing her hands on his back, she noticed that he winced everytime she went past a certain area just below his shoulder blade. She pulled away and stared at him, his eyes were filled with pain. 'What is it?'

'Nothing, just a scrape' He answered, looking at the floor now. She shook her head and grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to examine the spot that was obviously more than a scrape. She noticed that on his blue marked spot on his leather outfit, there was a small blob of red liquid flowing, she touched it as gently as she could and realised, being confirmed by Megamind who winced again when she touched it, that it was definetly more than a scrape. She rolled her eyes at his 'bad liar' trait and started to unzip the back of his outfit, the sudden movement seemed to scare him, he immediatley glanced over his shoulder and brought down his brows.

'What are you doing?' Roxanne tutted, as what she was doing was obvious, just not to him. But she pressumed that with all the beatings that he had from his class 'mates' when he was in school, and not many friends or any family, he never got his wounds looked at and just waited for them to heal naturally.

'Im just gonna take a look, no need to panic, I know what im doing' She replied, calming him with her words, every syllable seemed to make him relax and he just eventually let her get on with it. The red was very sparkly against his blue skin, which made the wound even easier to see. After realising that this was quite a nasty gash, she made her way to a different room and dug her way through all the rubble once more and came back moments later carrying a white suitcase with a red cross on it.

'What is that for?' Megamind questioned, peering over at the mysterious case

'Its called a Medical Kit. Do you actually know anything?' She joked, smiling. He didn't understand what she meant at first but then realised that he had been asking a lot of questions in the whole of today, and started laughing himself. Roxanne had never heard him laugh properly before, it was mostly put on laughter or sarcastic, his voice sounded hoarce when he laughed, like it was the first time he had ever properly laughed. She opened the case and withdrew and small box with plasters inside, she stripped off the labelling from the plaster and placed it on his gash.

'There, all better!' She proclaimed, she felt a bit like Megaminds mum, which was strange considering that she was now his...

'What is that odd bit of paper going to do?' He questioned again, laughing a bit as he realised he was asking questions again. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'Its called a plaster! It will protect the gash from infection, it should be all fixed by tomorrow' She laughed, he shook his head too slowly, smiling.

'Have you always been smarter than me?' He said sarcastically, she laughed again and nodded.

'Always!'

They both smiled longingly at eachother, which seemed to last for a while, Megamind broke the silence first by hugging her tightly and whispering

'Thank you - for everything...' He pulled back and kissed her for a few seconds 'I love you' Roxanne smiled and her whole face lit up and her eyes glistened

'I love you too' She replied

The words rang in Megaminds head like an alarm. It was the first time those words had ever been said to him,

_I love you... _

John Warden walked through the prison chambers quite quickly, stopping every few minutes to restrain a prisoner or tell a guard to get back to work. Thoughts were rushing through his mind fast, he needed to visit the city, which would be the first time in a while, but he needed to talk to Megamind as soon as possible. He looked at his watch and continued walking repeating the time in his head, _11.24pm_. He knew Megamind would still be up at this time because he wasn't the usual sleeper, he would often stay awake until 4 in the morning, which worried Warden deeply, but he never said anything. Although he had always treated Megamind like a son, he didn't think he thought of him as a father. He shook this thought from his mind, returning to his original problem, the events swarmed through his head and he retraced the night as he continued to walk towards his car.

John had been on his way to Metro Mans secret hide, the old school for 'lil' gifted kids. He had been asked by a reporter from channel 3 to investigate further into Waynes death because it seemed to suspicious to this certain nosey reporter. John only ever did investigations for channel 7, because the reporter that usually asked him, Roxanne Ritchie, was a friend of his. But he decided to take this case, truthfully out of boredom. When he arrived, the door was open, he stepped inside to investigate further but didn't go any closer to the room next to the one he was in because he heard voices. One sounded awfully like Metro Mans - but that couldn't be possible, so he listened in incase it would be a valuable part of the investigation. He obviously had missed half of the conversation, but he did listen in anyway. From here he heard something about coming back to his own time and faking his death, this struck him like a bullet and he instantly realised that this was Metro Man talking. He also heard another voice that he didn't recognise, but what this man said made his eyes widen and his brows raise.

'So, how does that kill Megamind?' Asked the other, Metro Man replied by giving him a full lengthy plot on how he was going to kill Megamind. The other responded by telling him the plan was perfect, and with that, Wayne pronounced that Megamind would officially die. As soon as these words were uttered, Warden drove himself back to the prison and took all the events into his head whilst sitting in his office. His head buzzing and his hands constantly rubbing his eyes. He had to tell Megamind.

There was just this once matter of finding him that was the problem. But, John had always had a plan incase Megamind was put in a life or death situation, therefore he withdrew one of the holographic watches that Megamind had accidently left one escape before. He didn't know much about it, but he knew that whenever the opposite watch was used, it made a small bleeping and that whenever another person is wearing it, you can locate them through the other watch. Since John had the other watch, he could locate Megamind easily. As he switched the watch to the 'locate' option, he recieved his location and then was given the location of the other watch, the words 'The Abandoned Observatory/Evil Lair' appeared on the circular glass of the watch. Even though Megamind was quite clever, he was quite stupid for editing the text to say 'Evil Lair' next to it. With that, the policeman got into his car and headed straight for the destinated area set on the watch.

Metro Man was in the other room now, Hal was still sitting on the couch in the living room, looking around for a source of food. As he approached a cuboard, he opened it to find a massive 14x bag of his favourite crips; Bacon Rashers. Without another word, he scoffed down 5 bags in a single minute using his superspeed and felt automatically refreshed. He wiped away the crumbs from his mouth with the back of his hand as Metro Man re-entered the room, now fully dressed in his Metro Man outfit. His beard was shaved and his hair returned to its brilliant Elvis Presley styled appearence, he looked better this way in Hals opinion.

'So are you ready Hal?' Wayne asked, shouting slightly, gleeming with pride to be in his outfit again (he guessed).

'Yeah I suppose - lets go get me, erm I mean you, your girlfriend back!' Hal responded

'Thats the spirit Tighten!' Wayne boomed, winking at him.

Soon they were flying together to the libary, they were going there to do some studying about Megamind before they attempted to kill him. Besides, he wasn't at his weakest yet...

Megamind and Roxanne were still up, they had switched on one of the big moniters and set it for channel 7, so they could watch the news at 11, which currently was half over, but they decided to watch the rest of it anyway. The news reporter, that was giving news about a 5 star restraunt being burned down, was a friend of Roxannes from work. Her name was Katie Smith, they didn't really talk much but they would often say hello or smile at eachother. They watched the news about the restraunt for 10 minutes before Megamind, who was now sitting in his evil swivel chair, snorted and sunk into his chair.

'How _interesting_...' He hissed, rubbing his blue head with his fingers. Roxanne looked at him with a look of annoyance in her eyes.

'People could of died in this fire you know, its very important that you respect that if your gonna be a good guy!' She said, shaking her head.

'Ok, im sorry - I just have never watched the news for this long before and plus I only watch your segments' He smirked 'Mainly because they're always about me' He joked, she walked over to him and pushed him out of the seat so she could sit on it, he fell to the floor and laughed at her.

'They're not all about you!' She protested

'Oh yes they are!' He insisted, walking around her and the chair 'Name one piece you've done that isn't about me.' Roxanne fell silent and then rolled her eyes laughing

'Ok, ok so I do most of my reports on you, is it that bad? I mean you did kidnapp me around a million times so I was very interested in finding out more about you so I could take the mick everytime' She laughed

'Hmm, very clever.'

'Well thank you, its nice to be called clever by someone with such a huge brain' She teased, spinning round in the chair now, Megamind stopped the chair and waved a finger at her.

'You'll make yourself sick!' He said, he didn't really want her throwing up on his observatory floor.

'Sorry' She replied quietly, he reminded her of her dad, he would often tell her off for spinning round in a chair. Megamind smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb again and then winding his fingers through her hair. They were soon kissing again, but this kiss was, in Megaminds opinion, the best one yet. Her lips were soft and delicate on his and her breath was warm on his face. She wrapped her arms round his neck and knelt down next to him so she could kiss him at a better angle,as he was also knelt on the floor. Megamind put his hands round her waist and roved his hands around her back. The kiss seemed eternal, until the sound of a door opening could be heard, when they pulled back quickly to see the source of the noise, they saw John Warden standing there with widened eyes.

'Um, is this a bad time?' He asked, worried he just made the area quite awkward for them. Megamind scrunched his nose as Roxanne gave an innocent smile.

'Nice timing Warden..' He grunted, John responded by raising his shoulders and hands and tilting his head. He pulled the swivel chair towards him and sat it and looked at Megamind with a serious face.

'Now, what im about to tell you is very important, so I need you to listen carefully... Both of you.' Warden informed, Roxanne and Megamind were suprised at this and looked at him with concerned looks, but listened as they were told. Warden sighed and tapped his fingers on the arms of the chair for a moment before speaking, 'Now, brace yourselfs... But the news is bad and good, the good is... Metro Man is still alive' Roxanne stood up quickly.

'What!? How!?' She shouted

'Well it turns out that Metro Man used his superspeed to escape the explosion and just threw a fake skeleton at the observatory.' Roxanne took in these words and bit her lip.

'B-But why? Why would he fake his death?'

'Well, thats the bad news..' Warden said sadly, looking at Megamind who looked at him with big eyes, curious to know. 'He is planning to kill you, Megamind' He informed. This time, Megamind stood up and threw his arms around.

'Oh for the love of - Do you know why exactly?' He shouted.

'Well I have a rough idea, I over heard some more of their conversation...'

'Who's conversation?' Roxanne interupted

'Im not actually sure - One voice was Metro Mans and the other I didn't recognise, he sounded a bit dumb. I think Wayne called him Hol?'

'Hal!?' Roxanne and Megamind shouted together, this information seemed to annoy Megamind the most because after this he put his head in his hands and paced around the room.

'Err yeah that was it... Why do you know him?' Warden asked, Roxanne opened her mouth to speak but the questioned was answered by Megamind who murmered

'Too much if you ask me...' Touching his gash on his back as he said it, Roxanne walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and turned back to Warden

'What did they say?' She asked calmly, John sighed.

'Well I didn't understand at first, but now I do. Because Metro Man said that he wanted you to love him and not Megamind. Thats why he wants to kill you, Megamind. Its technically a childish competition over a girl.'

'So.. what do we do?' Roxanne questioned, sighing. Megamind walked over to a cuboard in the corner and opened it. Inside was a robot suit with gorilla shoulders, he pressed a button and Minions fishy face came up in the water tank smiling.

'Good morning, sir! Oh...' He trailed off, realising they had company 'Why is and here?'

'Minion, we have a situation. Me and Roxanne are...' He glanced over to Roxanne who smiled and nodded 'Uhm, together now... But Metro Man is still alive and wants to kill me now along with Hal - you know the one we turned into a hero who turned out to be an idiot. So we need to get a plan so that I don't end up dead and Roxanne doesn't end up being forced into a relationship with Metro Man or Tighten'

Minion's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide, he was silent for a while but finally spoke 'Well thats a lot to take in! How did all this happen when I was powered down, sir!?'

'Well, uh, its complissated...' Megamind said

'Its complicated, sir.' Minion corrected, Megamind shot him a look and Minion quickly shut up. Warden rose from the chair and folded his arms.

'So how do we stop this from happening?' He asked

'Thats easy,' Megamind pointed out, he looked at Roxanne sadly thinking that this might make her upset, but he had to do what he had to do 'We have to kill them before they kill me. But if your helping me Warden, Minion, they will try to kill you too.' Warden walked over to Megamind and patted him on the shoulder, it hurt his gash but he didn't show any sign of pain infront of Warden.

'Megamind, I have known you for most of your life, and in all this time, you've been like a son to me. Im not going to let you die just for being in love. I will risk my life to safe yours.' Warden proclaimed, Megamind smiled and shook his head.

'Your fun.' Megamind repeated, as these were the words he used when he last tricked his way out of prison 'Thank you, John' Warden smiled, he never called him by his first name before. Megamind looked over to Roxanne now, who smiled and nodded again. He walked over to her and hugged her and smiled.

'So thats it then.' Megamind sighed 'Tomorrow, we plan for the death of Wayne Scott and Hal Stewart... 4 of us against 2. With our luck, we'll win!'

'Or die trying!' Warden proclaimed from behind him, Minion and Roxanne nodded at him and Megamind.

Woo! Finished 3! :D Im actually trying tomake Warden a better father figure to Megamind :) Glad I did cus they're quite good as father and son :D

Bye ;)


	4. Sleepy days

**A friend paid me in bacon to dedicate this episode to her; I cannot say no! Sooo, **

**Dedicated To Elliee 3 :D - Enjhoy!**

**Songs: **

**1) Just Like You (Three Days Grace) | (For Hal & Waynes part) **

**2)**

**... **

Wayne and Hal studied for a long time in the libary, collecting more data on Megamind so they had more of a chance of _winning_. They knew that he was an easy target because his plans never really work, but they were sure that this time he would have Minion and Roxanne helping, so they studied just in case. It had been 2 hours since one of them had talked or moved, reading was _boring_ for Hal, but whilst he was with Metro Man, he decided not to make a wrong move. _Finally_, Wayne put the book down and smiled at Hal who, in turn, dropped his book.

'I think we're ready, y'know!' Hal muttered, tired from all the reading, Wayne looked at him with averse.

'Be patient, Hal.' He shouted, making the libarian raise a finger to her lips and shout _'Shhh!' _over to him, but soon dropped her finger and stared at him in confusion, just realising who he was. Wayne rolled his eyes, 'You don't know how powerful some of Megaminds plans can be. Several of them _almost_ killed me, including the death ray. Besides, if he has got Roxanne helping him -who knows all my weaknesses, then we're up for a fight!'

'But can't you just _suprise_ them? You know, like sneak in all ninja style and just kick his ass?' Hal said, demonstrating his words with little men made out of his fingers. Wayne showed distaste in his little finger men and shook his head at his _'plan'. _

'Uhh... No, we have to think our plan through carefully, it will take a couple of days for us to come up with a perfect plan that could not possibly fail!' Wayne replied, exasperated. He paced up and down the isle for a moment, thinking of a plan. Hal snorted and stood up as well, and rubbed his eyes.

'Im so bored, can't we just rap it up for today and continue tomorrow? I want to finish this really hard level on Skyrim that I just can't-'

'Quiet Hal, im thinking!' Wayne interuptted, Hal folded his arms and sat back down, cursing beneath his breath. The amazing Metro Man that everyone adored turned out to be the most tedious person in the city... Wayne finally stopped pacing and looked back to him, 'Ok, go home if you want! I can figure a plan tonight, come back to my hideout tomorrow and I will tell you.' Hal stood up and fist pumped.

'Yes! Thanks man! Skyrim here I come!' He shouted, the libarian glanced at him but didn't do any finger _Shhing_, because of who he was with. Hal ran out and flew back home where he would spend several hours on the game he loved so much, even though Wayne had no idea what 'Skyrim' was. He picked up the books he and Hal had been reading and put them back into the shelves, he left afterwards to go back home to finish plotting.

**... **

Roxanne was the first to wake of the 4 inside the Observatory. She streched and yawned as soon as she awoke and looked around to see if anyone else was awake or showed signs of awakening soon. She noticed that everyone was sleeping peacfully, they must of all been tired from last night... They had plotted for around 2 hours, then they all sat down and watched a TV show called 'Family Guy' which they all found hilarious and then they ordered pizza from a late night Take Away and sat together talking and laughing whilst eating and drinking together. That had been the first night that she ever really felt like she had friends, she hadn't spent true time with loved ones since she was a little girl at school, so it was a nice experience. On the bed next to her was Warden, Megamind had given him his bed because he had a bad back, he slept on his back and his face was completley covered by the duvet, he was also snoring. Minion was powered down and the gorilla/robot suit was standing in the corner of the room, you could see the bubbles rising in the water tank where his head was, indicating that he was breathing. She looked around for Megamind, he wasn't in the place where Warden had desinated him to sleep so he must of moved sometime in the night. She soon located him, he was sat in his swivel chair next to the controls, well you could say sat, but he was more sunk in it. The moniters opposite the chair were on and were watching the door to the Observatory, he must of stayed up making sure Metro Man or Hal didn't turn up. He had his huge blue head layed in one hand and the other was hanging off the other arm of the chair. His eyes were tightly closed and he had big black bags under them, he must of stayed up for quite a long time after the others had nodded off. She stood up and walked over to him, she tapped him on the shoulder and he opened his eyes and woke up with a fright.

'What is it!? Whats happening?' He shouted, looking around holding his dehydration gun in his hand that he had picked up from the floor next to his chair. Roxanne put her hands on the gun making him lower it.

'Nothing, everythings fine! Calm down!' She informed, calming him. He put the floor back on the ground and shook his head, sinking back into his chair and rubbing his eyes.

'Whats wrong then Roxanne?' He asked, wearily. She smirked.

'You can call me Roxie you know, its much less of a mouthful.'

'Yes, but I belive a name like Roxanne is too... Pure and beautiful to shorten' He pointed out, she smiled as he gave her a kiss on her temple. 'So why did you wake me?'

'I wanted to know how long you stayed up til last night, you know, after we all went to sleep.' Roxanne asked.

'Um I don't know, about 3 hours after...'

'3 hours!' She shouted, widening her eyes 'That means you went to sleep at 5am! Megamind, what are you going to do if Wayne and Hal turn up today? You'll be too tired to fight!'

'Sorry, Roxanne.. I truly am, but I'll be fine, trust me' He stood up to try and get some food but didn't manage to control his legs and fell back in the chair sleepily. Roxanne put her hand on his cheek and sighed.

'Your too tired, I think you need some more sleep, here, take my bed instead of this chair.' She insisted, she helped him up out of his chair even though he was reluctant to do so. Roxanne stood him up and pointed towards the bed. He hesitated at first, but after looking back at Roxanne to see her expression turn angry, he got into the bed. She kneeled next to him and kissed his cheek softly.

'I'll wake you if anything happens, sleep tight' She smiled, as she stood up again, she looked back down at him and realised he had already fallen back to sleep. She couldn't help but giggle at his appearence, the evil overlord had never seemed so defensless and in some ways cute... Her thoughts were soon interuptted when John woke up from his slumber and gave a tried groan before stretching, seeing Roxanne and saying,

'Mornin' Miss Ritchie!' He yawned, standing up. He looked over to her and then down at the bed where she had slept, he saw Megamind fast asleep there and burst out laughing at the sight of him. 'Stayed up a little too late, didn't he?'

'Yeah, try 3 hours more!' She laughed 'Did you sleep well John?'

'Very well Roxie! What about you?'

'Fine thanks' She replied, smiling. Warden returned his gaze to Megamind, who was still sleeping like a log.

'This is the most quiet hes been since he was a toddler!' He said, shaking his head and still laughing.

'Really?' She asked, confused 'I thought you would be used to seeing him like this. With you being like his father to him all this time.'

'Yes well, he never really slept much after he was a teenager. He was always thinking of ways to impress his classmates and when he turned 18 he was starting to think of names to call himself once he became a supervillain all night and then testing them on his prison friends in the morning. He never really seemed tired, but I guess all the no sleeping has caught up with him.'

'Wow, how can he survive that long with no sleep?'

'None of us really knew, he sent him for tests once or twice but we had to be very careful with who we took him too, considering all the people trying to get him and experiment. They just pressumed it was because he was an alien and wasn't like us humans.' He responded, rubbing his head and raising his brows with his eyes closed. Roxanne smiled and shook her head.

'Oh, Megamind... It must of been lonely for him growing up then?'

'Yes quite. But the other prisoners kept him entertained.' He answered, there was a sudden bang coming from the outside of the room which made Minion reboot and his head popped up.

'What happened!?' He yelled, Roxanne stared curiously at the place where the noise came from. Warden looked at Minion with a finger on his lips, he then turned to Roxanne and pointed at the control panel.

'Pass me Meg's dehydration gun...' Warden whispered to her, she walked over (trying not to make a sound) and grabbed the gun and passed it back to John. He then ushered to Roxanne and Minion to stand by Megamind incase it was Metro Man or Hal, they did as they were told and went over to him to protect him. As John stood eagerly next to the door, he gripped the gun tight and opened the door quickly. Just as he was expecting, Hal flew in as fast as possible, knocking the gun out of Warden's hand and heading straight for where Megamind was sleeping. He aimed the gun at Roxanne and Minion.

'Move aside!' He shouted, setting the gun to _'Destroy'_. Roxanne bit her lip but stood her ground and Minion did little much than blink, he refused to allow Hal to hurt his blue best friend. Hal narrowed his eyes, 'I said, Move aside!' He repeated, but the two did not flinch.

'Put down the gun, Hal.' Roxanne insisted

'_Never_! Not until that blue idiot is hanging from the high stakes of hell!'

'Why are you even bothering? You know I will never be with you, or Metro Man. So just get used to it!'

'Why him!?' Hal shouted, pointing at Megamind 'He is so pathetic and useless, and im just like amazing - and im the _good_ guy!'

'You _were_, Hal' Roxanne corrected 'But right now your just proving your even worse than him by threating to kill us.' Hal brought down his brows, angered and aimed the gun at her more than at Minion.

'At first I wanted you to be in love with me, but now im so over you! Your just as much of a waste of space as he is, and him, and him!' He said, pointing to Megamind then Minion and then finally to Warden who was still recovering from being pushed down by Hal. Hal looked over to Minion who was stood quite still with folded arms. He quickly dashed forward and pressed the 'De-activate' button on Minion's robo suit, within a few seconds, the fish had disappeared. Hal then pushed the suit out of the way, leaving Roxanne to guard for Megamind.

'Leave us alone!' She insisted, staring at him with fiery eyes, even though his had a tint of red in them. He chuckled and shook his head, he started to withdraw his fist and she guessed he was going to try and punch her, she was ready for it. She waited and waited, until she heard a familiar fwooping sound and a flash of blue light, Hal didn't seem to notice it though...

Roxanne soon saw a hand placed on Hal's arm, holding him back. He turned to see who it belonged to and saw Metro Man standing behind him, looking at him with distaste.

'Never punch a lady, Hal' He informed, in a calmer voice then expected.

'Why? She deserves it!' He insisted taking back his arm.

'Just leave it to me, will you? Go home and I will talk to you later!' Wayne shouted, pointing towards the door. Hal narrowed his eyes at him and looked back at Roxanne once again.

'Don't think this is over!' He hissed and then turned and walked out of the door. Metro Man looked at Roxanne and she smiled, even though she didn't know what he was going to do to her, Megamind, Minion or Warden, were ever he was.

'So, your alive?' Was the only thing she managed to say, he nodded and then held up his arm. Roxanne watched curiously. He put his hand onto the watch on his wrist and turned the dial, instantly turning back into Warden. Roxanne grinned. 'Nice performance - I would of never guessed!' She laughed, he smiled and shrugged.

'What can I say? All these years with Megamind seem to have paid off!'

'But where did you get the watch?' She asked, examining it closely.

'Megamind left it at the prison during one of his escapes, good thing I found it before anyone else did.' He pointed out, tapping it with his finger. She laughed and then turned to the robotic/gorilla suit that was lying on the floor. She picked it up and stood it upright and pressed the 'Re-activate' button, Minion's head appeared again in the water tank, smiling.

'Well done , !' He shouted, all three of them smiled together and then turned to Megamind who had just woken up again from all the shouting and banging. He rubbed his eyes and looked at them.

'What did I miss?' He asked curiously, noting that they were all smiling. He turned even more confused when they all burst out into laughter, leaving him clueless to what was going on.

As they all sat down with breakfast, they re-told Megamind the events of that morning.

**... **

**Yeah im sorry its so bad... I can't help my 'bad writer' trait. But I wanted to see what it was like from this point of view, with Warden being a sneaky sod. Hope you enjhoyed :D See you next chapter ;) **

**REVIEWS ARE MUCHLY APPRECIATED! :D 3**


	5. You Never Hurt Me

**Rejection and Affection **

**Chapter 5 - **

**Im sorry I haven't updated this story in a while - Coursework does that to you unfortunetly, ugh :S But I was up last night til 1 and tonight just to make sure you had something to read. I have some new ideas for more Megamind and Roxanne storys (Also some Harry Potter and Rise of the Guardians ones :D) But enjhoy this chapter ;D **

**This is just the fluffy short chapter of story (Theres always one!), and I think im just gonna write it from Megamind and Roxanne's point of view. (love wise) and a bit of smooching ;)**

**Songs;- **

**1) The Power of Love (Gabrielle Aplin)**

**2) Monster (Skillet)**

**... **

It had been 2 weeks since Hals unexpected arrival at the lair. Roxanne noticed everything seemed to be turning back to normal once more - except the fact that she and Megamind were now a couple.

News had spread around like wildfire about Metro Man being spotted in areas of the city, not solving crime, but reading in libarys and studying artifacts at museams.

It wasn't the only news going round, there were also 5 newspapers and 2 news channels that had gotten secret pictures and evidence of herself and the citys bad blue villain dating. Even though she didn't mind, it was kinda annoying to him whenever a local person or interviewer stopped them in the streets to question their relationship - on more than 3 occaisions Megamind had dehydrated them with his dehyration gun.

Warden had spent 1 more week with Megamind just to make sure things were safe before he got back into his car and returned to the prison. She didn't leave though, Megamind and Minion recommended it would be safer for all of them if she and Megamind stuck together - so she had made a trip home in the invisible car to pack some things that she would need for a couple of months at the Evil Lair, she didn't know how long it would be until all of this was over anyway.

She found that Megamind was spending as much time as possible with her, taking her out to fancy restraunts and buying her expensive items. She was begining to get suspisious of his strange behaviour, but she didn't know if she should question it. She knew this would of been the first time in his life that he had had a girlfriend, so he probably wasn't very experienced.

'Roxanne, are you alright?' Said a familiar voice, she had been deep in thought for the past 5 minutes, she was in her own little world. When she looked up her blue eyes locked with the the green ones staring at her with concern. Megamind was stood above her, smiling. There was never one dull moment that went by when she was with him, he made her feel complete. She knew she'd always had a soft spot for him, they often flirted and sometimes when Megamind was feeling really down about his plan not working, she would say things like 'Hey, maybe next time ey blue boy?'. She noticed he always seemed to smile at her comfort, so she guessed he'd had a soft spot for her too, considering all the times he'd called her a 'Temptress'. But she knew he was concerned now, and he needed to know if she was alright.

'Yes, im fine,' She began 'just a little worried that any moment, Wayne or Hal is gonna fly through that door' She gave a weak gesture towards the door, but Megamind caught her hand before she raised it fully and used his other to brush her cheek.

'Hey, its gonna be alright. You know me. Have I ever hurt you, or let anything hurt you?' He questioned, peering into her eyes. Come to think of it, she had never once been hurt during one of Megamind's kidnappings, except that one time when she got rope burn from struggling to get out of her bounds. But yes, everytime she was close to a dangerous situation, Megamind would stop it. If one of his aligators was about to take a bite out of her leg, he would close off the pit, and say that they could of bitten him or Minion. If one of his blades nearly cut her, he would power them down immedietly, and just of said that they failed.

She noticed how long she had been thinking about it when her eyes averted to the clock and she managed to make out that the time was 3pm.

It had been 10 to 3 when he had asked her the question. She turned again to Megamind, his eyes were opened quite wide, shining brightly in the reflection of the sun. She bit her lip.

'I know you would never...' She trailed off and looked away, Megamind used the hand on her cheek to move her head back towards him so she would look at him and tell him is anything was up.

'What is it?'

'Nothing, I just...'

'Yes?' Megamind insisted, worrying.

'Have you ever, I mean, everytime you put me in a situation, did you ever, try to hurt me?' She questioned, his head drooped slightly. He withdrew his hands and stood up, walking over to the controls. He stopped next to them and moved his hands over the various different buttons and switches that activated most of his evil torture items.

'All of my inventions, all my tricks and schemes...' He started, stuttering on each word 'They could of easily harmed you, more severly then you would think'

'So why didn't they?' She interuptted, walking over to him now.

'Because I didn't want them too' He informed, giving into the truth and sitting down on the bed that had been brought up to the lair for Roxanne to sleep in, 'I've always admired you, Roxanne. If any harm ever came to you, I would of blamed myself forever, I would of never forgotten'

She didn't know what to say, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. She decided it was time to change the subject, before things became too emotional. She looked up to him again, the blue alien had never looked so perfect before, there was not a single spot on his skin, his periwinkle lips were shaped perfectly and his eyes complimented the rest of his features perfectly. She had an urge to kiss him, but she wondered whether or not he would take to kindly towards it, so she gave him a warning.

'Can you do something for me?' She questioned anxiously, sitting next to him now, he looked to her with suprise and worry at her sudden change of conversation, but replied

'Of course, anything for you Roxanne.' He informed her, smiling lovingly at her and holding her hand in his. When he did this, she felt all her worries and anxiety leave her, she felt safe.

Even though she hesitated at first, it was clear to Megamind what she was about to do, so he took matters in to his own hands.

As his head tilted to an angle, he closed his eyes and pressed his soft lips against hers. She couldn't of asked for a more perfect moment than this, she felt so bad for rejecting him the first time, she wanted to make it up to him by sharing a kiss with him, but also for her own gain, she felt like she needed this more than anything.

When she had first met Megamind, the first time he kidnapped her, she had judged him before getting to know him, something her mum told her never to do. 'You don't judge a book by its cover' was what her mother often said to her when Roxanne turned her nose up at someone. But when she first saw him, his appearence overwhelmed her, she had met Metro Man before, but didn't know he was an alien until she had convinced Megamind enough to reveal his and his rivals past during one kidnapping when he just wasn't in the mood to kill Wayne. His blue skin was the first thing she noticed, how could it not be, she had never really met another person with a blue complexion. That time was the only time she had ever screamed during one of Megamind's abductions, mainly because she did not know what was going to happen to her. But after about 10 minutes with him, she knew he wasn't the greatest villain, but she also kinda liked him, he was cocky, smart, flirty and quite the charmer.

She felt all of their encounters swoosh into her head, who would of thought that the alien who continuously kidnapped her every week, would be sitting infront of her now, kissing her? She would of never guessed.

But right now, all she wanted to think about was him, the man she loved more than life itself. She didn't know how long this moment would last, but she enjoyed every second. She could feel his one of his arms resting gently on hers, his other hand caressing her cheek with his thumb. She was now leaning heavily into the kiss, Megaminds hands were moving around her back as he pulled her even closer, she was pushing him back onto the bed, urging him to lie down.

As he did so, she leant over him and started to move his leather shirt over his giant head, he responded by moving his body ever so slightly so she could manage to take it off fully. He didn't want to cross any boundaries just yet by removing her clothes, not until he was certain she wanted him.

For about 2 minutes they were just moving in awkward jerks, trying to figure out what to do next, the gaps were filled in with repeated kissing. But soon, Roxanne allowed Megamind to remove her own clothes and lay on the bed together, focusing on themselves and not anything else.

...

'Why did you stop me!?' Hal shouted angrily at a rather shocked and confused Metro Man, who was hovering over a stack of books he had just read. Hal's eyes were glowing red, indicating he was angry.

'Stop you doing what? I told you you could go home and play on your game-thingy' Wayne informed, beliving he was referring to their conversation the previous day when Hal had wanted to go home early to play on his video game called Skyrim.

'I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about your little desruption to my plan to kill Megamind!'

'You tried to kill him without me!?' Shouted Wayne, furrowing his brows and moving towards him.

'Yes! I was bored and I thought I could kill him because I knew he wouldn't be prepared for it! And when I was just an inch from killing him, you burst in and stopped me!'

'No I did not! I was here, reading!' Wayne corrected him, pointing towards the lobsided pile of books behind him.

'No you weren't, you were at the lair telling me to leave him alone and that you would deal with it, I know it was you!'

'Hmm...' Wayne started, rubbing his forehead, thinking. He suddenly clicked his fingers and then pointed towards Hal, 'Was I - I mean, it wearing black digital watch?' Hal thought for a moment and then nodded.

'Yeah I think so, or something like that, though I doubt it was a braclet!' Hal laughed, but stopped when he saw Wayne roll his eyes in an annoyed manner.

'Yes, anyway, I bet that Megamind was using his desguise generator thingy to disguise himself as me'

'Ahh, well that would explain a lot!' Hal said laughing at his own stupidity, Wayne really wanted to hit him so badly, but got the better of himself and clasped his shoulders.

'Next time you want to go on a private mission to kill Megamind, Hal, make sure you know enough about him, thats the one thing I've learned in all my years fighting him, expect the unexpected'

'Ok, calm down dude, I'll think before I do anything next time!'

'The problem is, do you have the ability to think at all?' Wayne questioned sarcastically, Hal scrunched his face up in distaste. But at least he knew not to be such an idiot next time...

'So what do we do now?' Hal asked

'We keep studying until we are ready to get him!' Wayne explained and then pointed towards the clock and passed Hal a book 'Come on Hal, time is of the essence, we must hurry so we can get this over and done with.'

And with that, the two super men sat down and began their long study session, and just like Megamind and Roxanne, they were completley unaware of the events that would take place the following day...

**... **

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Reviews are much appreciated, and so are follows and favourites :) **

**3 :) - BubleGumTongue ;D**


	6. Moving On

**Rejection and Affection **

**Six (Finalle) **

**So, this is it, im sorry it has been so short, I plan on doing another series of Megamind and Roxanne along with some fluffy one-shots but at the moment am working on a Draco and Hermione one so don't know how long til more Megamind ones unfortunetly. But this is the last R&A one and it has a bit of a twist to it that im sure you won't be expecting :D enjoy (: **

**... **

Roxanne woke up with quite a start, she had been having a nightmare, she couldn't remember what it was, but it must of been quite scary because she woke up with a small scream. As she looked next to her on the bed, she saw the blue alien she had fallen into a slumber with last night, after there hour of passion had occured. He looked very tired, his eyes were heavily shut and he was breathing very deeply. She noticed that they had they were holding one anothers hands, how innocent he looked at this very moment made her smile.

She suddenly heard a distant humming coming from the next room, the tune sounded very simalar to that of a song that she had heard the other day called 'Crazy Train' by Ozzy Osbourne. She quietly slipped her hand out of Megamind's, got out of bed and put on her dressing gown before going into the opposite room to investigate.

When she opened the door, she heard herself giggle as she saw Minion cooking pancakes wearing a 'Kiss the cook' apron, in pink. He must of heard her because he turned around and a big smile swept across his fishy face.

'Good morning Miss. Ritchie! Did you sleep well?' He asked as he turned back to the batch of pancakes.

'Yes, thank you Minion, did you... erm, sleep well?'

'Suprisingly well yes, thank you! Would you like some breakfast?'

'Oo, yes please' She smiled, sitting at the table in front of her as Minion layed down a plate of margarine and sugar pancakes.

'I hope you like pancakes!'

'Of course, they are my favourite!'

'Good to hear, they are Sir's favourite too actually' He pointed out, laying out another plate for Megamind.

'Really? I thought he would be the burger type'

'Hmm, I don't think I've heard of a burger, are they nice?'

'Well, yeah I guess,' Roxanne replied, taking a bite out of her breakfast 'but they are full of fats, but I don't eat them that much... These are great by the way Minion!'

'Why thank you, Miss Ritchie!' He smiled, he then removed his apron and hung it up on a nail on the wall 'I'd better go wake Sir up, he wanted me to wake him up early today!' Minion walked out of the kitchen and into the room in which she and Megamind had slept, and in Megamind's case, are sleeping in.

She heard a lot of noise coming from the other room, not clashing and banging, at first she heard Minion say 'Sir' a couple of times, then a murmur, that must of come from the sleeping alien, and then she heard Minion shout 'Sir', which was followed by a loud shout from Megamind who woken up from the shout. She found herself laughing again at his laziness as she kept on eating her pancakes.

'What Minion!?' He shouted rather loudly.

'You told me to come and wake you up at this precise time, Sir' Minion replied, quite innocently in an apologetic way.

'Oh, right. Wheres Roxanne?'

'She is in the kitchen, Sir. I made you both pancakes'

'Thank you, Minion. I'll be in in a minute'

'Very well, Sir' She guessed the conversation was over, as soon enough, she heard Minions robotic suit come stomping back to the door and back into the kitchen, where he took his place once again by the stove. Within a few moments, Megamind came strutting into the kitchen in his leather jacket and pants, he wasn't wearing his cape and spiked collar and gloves though. He sat down next to Roxanne and looked up to her.

'Good morning, Roxanne' He said, starting to eat his breakfast.

She responded by saying 'Morning' because she didn't know what else to say, it was pretty awkward considering they had slept together last night, she didn't think Minion knew, but he might of done thinking that he had seen Megamind asleep in her bed.

After Minion left the room to do some cleaning, she and Megamind sat in silence, not looking at eachother. The only thing that could be heard was both of them chomping on their pancakes and the sound of Minion singing in a different room. As Roxanne reached down for another pancake, she realised that she had eaten them all and sighed, they had been good pancakes. She picked up her plate and walked over to the sink where she washed her dish in silence and placed it back in the cuboard and sat back down in her seat with the coffee that Minion had given her earlier.

She then heard 'Highway to hell' by AC/DC going off somewhere and noticed that it was coming from Megamind's pockets, where from which he withdrew a cell phone and opened it to read a text, she then decided that know was the best time to break the silence.

'Who's that?' She asked politley, her voice sounded fairly sqeaky compared to usual, but he replied all the same.

'Its Warden, he is checking if we are OK'

'Oh right' Roxanne replied as she awkwardly sipped her coffee again and looked at the floor, she watched Megamind in the corner of her eye as he replied to the text and placed the phone back into his pocket, he then stood up and put his plate in the sink, he obviously had left it for Minion to clean.

'So, about last night...' Roxanne began, Megaminds eyes widened and a flash of pink and purple went across his cheeks as he started to look around the room nervously.

'Yeah, umm, yeah, about that, erm yeah...' Were the only things he replied with, she found him very adorable when he was nervous, it was kind of a down side on the whole 'Master of all villainy' thing.

'Its fine, Megamind, I had a great time with you' She tried, it seemed to take most of his anxiety away, his shoulders relaxed and his cheeks started to return to their normal shade of blue.

'Well, thats good to hear.' He replied, smiling thankfully at her, 'Im glad' She smiled at him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, making him blush again.

Unexpectedly, a huge crash sounded from the ceiling as a bright light flashed throughout the kitchen. As quick as possible, Megamind jumped out of his chair and grabbed Roxanne and pushed her down and protected her from damage as the ceiling of the kitchen fell through and debris fell into the room.

As soon as Megamind saw the debris had stopped falling, he stood back up and helped Roxanne stand and checked her for any bruises or scratches hurriedly.

'Im fine, im fine!' She said, as she took Megaminds hands to calm him down, he smiled before turning round and getting out his de-hydration gun and looking around for the source of the crash. As he was doing this, Roxanne quickly ran into the other room to check for Minion, where she saw the fish stuck behind a pile of fallen brick, she tried to move them but they were to heavy.

'Miss Ritchie, I can go through the other door, please go check on Sir and I will go around and meet you there' He informed her, Roxanne nodded at him and returned to the kitchen where she saw Megamind going down the steps to the Evil Lair where she followed him. He seemed to disappear as she reached the bottom and she couldn't see him anywhere, but she did see a very angry Hal and a rather calm Wayne flying in from the hole in the side of the wall. She quickly darted behind a piece of fallen ceiling and held her breath so not to be heard.

'Megamind! Where are you!?' She heard Hal shout as he looked behind a lobsided curtain.

'Calm down, Hal, theres plenty of time left!' Informed Wayne, she could hear them getting closer to the spot where she was, she didn't dare try and creep away incase they saw or heard her, they did have super hearing and super vision.

But, she heard a rock being kicked from the other side of the lair, it couldn't of been Hal or Wayne, since they both looked up towards the area the noise had come from and darted towards that direction, Roxanne saw her chance, but didn't know where to go. She was just about to run towards the hole in the wall when a hand placed on her shoulder and spun her round, she gave a small scream thinking it was one of the superhumans looking for her but relaxed again when she saw Megamind looking down at her.

He raised a finger to his lips to shush her and covered her mouth with his other hand, he was fully aware that Hal had heard Roxanne scream and had turned around to look for her. Megamind glanced over the piece of ceiling and saw that Hal was just a few centimetres away from where they were hidden, he had to think of something, and fast.

It was then that he noticed a small pebble next to his foot, and it was rather sharp too. He looked around and saw that a fallen piece of ceiling was stuck on a wire that had come out of one of the beams. He knew his aim was good, but he only had one shot at this. He grasped the rock tightly and aimed it at the wire, he took in a deep breath a threw the pebble at the wire, and just like he hoped, it hit the wire and the piece of ceiling came crashing down and hit the floor next to Hal, making him scream and topple a bit.

Megamind quickly grabbed Roxanne's hand and sped of with her through the hole, whilst Hal recovered from his shock. As soon as they were outside, they came across Minion, who had been waiting for them for a while, he came over to them quickly and worried.

'Are you two alright?' He asked concerned, Roxanne gave a breathless nod whilst Megamind looked up to him.

'Yes, we are good'

'Is Sir alright?' The fish questioned again, Roxanne looked up towards him with furrowed brows, Megamind was standing right next to him, so why was he asking her? She looked up to Megamind, who didn't seem confused by the question.

'Why are you asking me?' She replied breathlessly

'You were the last to see him'

'What? He is standing right there!' She informed, pointing to Megamind, who shook his head and laughed. Minion folded his arms and looked at Megamind.

'Did neither of you tell Miss. Ritchie the plan?'

'Nope, I thought you did!'

'Why would I have told her? I thought you did!'

'Hey!' Roxanne interuptted, rather annoyed that nobody did tell her the plan. 'Obviously none of you told me the plan, so why don't you tell me now?' She insisted, placing her hands on her hips. Megamind looked over to Minion who nodded and Megamind did so to, and turned back to her.

'Ok, Ok, Ok, brace yourself!' He started, he then raised his wrist and held it out to Roxanne, there was a watch on it, she recognised it, but she couldn't remember where from. She looked at it again and then back to Megamind, who rolled his eyes at her, 'Turn it!' He insisted, holding it closer to her.

She hesitated, but slowly reached out and turned the dial of the watch, the watch itself flashed a vibrant blue and made a 'Whooping' sound. Within the next 2 seconds, Megamind disappeared in a flash of the same blue that had come out of the watch and he changed shape. His head got smaller and his thin body turned into muscles in a white jumpsuit. Where Megamind once stood, Metro Man stood instead.

Roxanne gasped, at first she turned to run away in fear he might hurt her, but was frozen to the spot and couldn't seem to make her legs move. Minion raised both arms towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

'Its alright, Miss Ritchie, he is on our side!' He announced, rather pleased with the situation. Roxanne found herself speechless, she didn't understand any of this, Metro Man wanted to kill Megamind and yet he was helping him escape? Or maybe, he had just tricked Minion to think he was good and was just going to take off with Roxanne and leave Hal to do the dirty work.

'But, but - I don't understand! You wanted to kill Megamind, not help him!' She shouted, it was very clear how confused she was by the whole situation, who wouldn't be? Metro Man gave a tired and sorrowfull sigh, before looking back up to her and sucking in a big breath.

'Well, it all started a day before Megamind kidnapped you on the day I 'died'. I was getting a bit bored of my usual routine, I didn't know who to turn to to talk about it, the only people I really had ever talked to propally was you and Megamind. I knew you wouldn't be able to help me, you would be busy with files from work or be doing a report on something. So I went to Megamind's lair. When I arrived, as you could probably guess, he was very suprised to hear I needed his help. I asked him to help me fake my death so I could retire from my duty of protecting the city, he said he would do it, mainly because it meant he could take over the city. So that night, me, Megamind and Minion planned on an exellent plan that people would never question if I died in it. The next day when the death ray was powering up, Megamind gave me a signal by winking at the camera that I should start pretending to be weakened by the copper lining around the building, when the ray went off Megamind and Minion acted nervous because they didn't want you to find out, and I used my superspeed to escape the explosion.'

'So what about the skeleton?' She asked quietly, taken aback by this story.

'Oh right, I went down to a school and borrowed a prop skeleton and I threw it at the building, we knew it would fool you because you wouldn't of had a chance to get a better look at it whilst you were tied up. But anyway, as you continued on with your lifes, I enjoyed retirement in my hideout, then I got news from Minion that Megamind was becoming bored with having no one to fight and had created a new hero to fight him named Tighten. One night Minion was watching after him, he found out that Tighten was only really taking the whole thing just to get the girl, in this case, you. But when you denied him, he turned evil, and Megamind noticed and began to worry about him hurting anyone. So, in return for helping me fake my death, I decided to help him out with destroying Tighten. We came up with a plan that I would pretend I was angry at Megamind because he was corrupting you and you were in love with him, and that I would kill him and claim you for myself... Megamind is in there, not me, he is using the other watch to disguise himself as me'

'So, you faked your death with Megamind helping you, then realised Hal was turning evil so formed a fake plan to kill Megamind in order to stop Hal?' She questioned sarcastically, Metro Man looked up to the air and then back to Minion who shrugged.

'Erm, yes I guess I could of just told it that way' He joked, shrugging also. Just then, there was a loud crashing coming from inside the Observatory, Roxanne felt herself shiver at the very thought that Hal had found out the plan and hurt Megamind. Without thinking, she lunged her body towards the building shouting after him. Metro Man managed to grab her and pull her back, covering her mouth with his hand, he was too strong for her, she couldn't wriggle free.

...

Hal turned at the sound of the scream, looking around curiously examining shadowed areas, 'What was that?' He asked quietly.

Megamind cringed, he knew by now that she would of found out that he was in here disguised as Metro Man in plan to get Hal, but if she was found out then the whole plan would be ruined. He managed to wash off Hal's suspicion by saying that maybe a Tv was on upstairs. As they continued walking, he finally spotted the ray gun that would rid Hal of his powers, he had to make his move soon, in order not to be found out.

He made a swift jump behind a wall so as that Hal would not see him, he didn't seem to notice either. When he finally managed to reach out and grab the defuser gun, he noticed that Hal had disappeared, he clutched the gun tight, aiming it at random locations just in case he appeared.

'What are you doing?' Came the voice, he turned and saw Hal standing behind him, observing the gun closely, whilst raising his eyebrows. The disguised alien looked down at the gun and then back to Hal, with widened eyes.

'What me? Nothing why? Just examining!' He bellowed, laughing nervously. Letting his guard down for a second, Hal managed to take the gun and examine it more closely. Once he saw the 'Defuse' option he immedietly gasped.

'What were you planning to do with this then, Wayne?'

'Erm, look at it?'

'Really?' He questioned, looking down at his hands, he examined the disguised Megamind for a minute before laughing, 'Do you think im stupid!?' He yelled at him grabbing his arm tightly and turning the watch dial, where the blue alien appeared in the place of Metro Man, smiling innocently.

'Erm, hi' He murmured, reaching for the gun in an attempt to grab it back, obviously it didn't work and he found himself being pinned against the wall in an unbreakable arm lock that he could not escape from. Hal must of put the gun down somewhere because he was now grasping Megamind's neck with both hands, he was sure his face would of turned blue, if it wasn't already.

He was choking now, finding it very hard to breath as Hal tightened his grip around his neck. Megamind was trying very hard to loosen his grip bit was so far having no luck, and didn't think he would have any at all because he could already feel himself loosing all control over his body, his arms went limp and fell to his sides and he immedietly stopped kicking. And in that one moment before his eyes closed, he could of sworn he could see the only people he could of called family in his life. Then Hal's hands finally released as Megamind fell to the floor with a thud and lay motionless on the cold tiles...

...

Warden still pointed the gun at Hal even though the job was done, the shock of having seen the one he could of called son most probably die right in front of his eyes was to much to bare. He felt a strong hand resting on his shoulder to comfort him as he stared blankly at the pile of blue and black on the floor, his other companions kneeled beside him. Roxanne was sprawled over his body crying and shaking him violently, Minion was standing over Megamind watching him with sorrow in his eyes as he tried to calm Roxanne down. The other new ally, Wayne, was the one of whoms the strong hand placed on his shoulder belonged to, he was sobbing quietly behind him.

Then it happened, his legs wobbled and gave in, almost like they couldn't hold the upper half of his body anymore, and he fell to his knees shouting curses loudly at the sky through shaky sobs and heavy tears. He didn't know how long he could of stayed there screaming at the ceiling, but when he looked back up again Metro Man was scooping up the blue aliens body and carrying him solemnly in his muscular arms, Roxanne next to his side with a hand placed on Megaminds forehead. As the body was taken out of the room, the last thing John felt was a pair of robotic arms standing him up and helping him walk before his lights went out and he fell unconsious on Minion.

...

Several months passed since the events of that day, Hal had not been seen in the city for the whole time as he had taken his rightful place in jail with his whole life for vandalism and murder. Roxanne had returned to her job at the news station with a new camera man and won an award for appearing in a movie that was rated 5 stars, she had also become pregnant with Megamind's baby. Warden spent 2 months mourning before he went back to his place as a Warden at the prison and got promoted to chief constable in the police force, he and Roxanne spent more time together, mostly on reports, but she soon became the daughter he never had. As for Minion, no one had seen him since the day that the tragic inncident happened, it was almost like he had disappeared off the face of the Earth. And finally, Metro Man returned to his job as the citys defender, knowing that now there was no one left to defend the city now that Megamind was... gone.

_'I made the right choice to leave, I know I did. Everyone was happier before I came along, if I had never have come then this world would of been more peaceful. How I do miss Minion and Metro Man, never a moment goes by when I don't remember Warden, my heart still longs for Roxanne and strikes me like a bullet when I see her. But they are better now, and I have to move on, just like they did.' _

As he packed the last of his things in the old suitcase that once belonged to Minion, Megamind gave one last look at the city of which he loved before he got on his hoverbike, and drove away...

- **NOTES : **  
**;_; Ow, my feels :'( /3**

**Yup, thats it. Im sure you were all expecting something a little different, but thats what I do, I make your mind think of one thing, then make it go 'WHAT!?'. So yeah, the ending is up for debate, im leaving it to you to finish it off, be creative. **

**Maybe Megamind went back in the end?  
Maybe he started a new life somewhere else?  
Maybe it wasn't Megamind we saw at the end, and he really was dead... **

**I spent 1 hour thinking of how to end it - I had three options... **

**1) Megamind was dead, there was no coming back.  
2) Megamind was still alive, and was preparing to make his dramatic return.  
3) Megamind was still alive, but planned on leaving everyone be and disappearing. **

**In the end I went for option number 3 (my friends and parent helped me decided :) ) I made myself cry writing this so I hope it was worth it! :O  
SO I hope you enjoyed it, and if I get enough begs and wishes - I might (THATS A BIG MIGHT!) make a summary to what happened. BUT it is only if you want it to continue. **

**Yup. **

**So to all the R&A fans, I wish you, fare thee well 3 :)**


End file.
